The Princess and The Prince
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Kuro's gone out to search for Crystal, but what he finds shocks him... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hello, this story is about Fai's daughter in the Kingdom of Seresu, and Kuroganes son from the Country of Japan. Note that i don't own the Tsubasa Cast, or parts of the cast from Full Moon Wo Sagashite. (I was bored making up names.) So, please enjoy this chapter, of The Princess and The Prince.

The Princess and The Prince

A long time ago, in a world unknown to others but magicians, for this world, was a magical world. This magical world was much like the planet Earth as some call it, only this is a place of magic.

This is where our story begins, of a magical kingdom and a new air of this kingdom.

It was a stormy night when the doctor of the kingdom was called to the castle for an emergency. That night, a princess was born, with magical powers passed down to her from her farther, Fai Flowright.

Her mother, was a non-magical human, who Fai met as a child. They grew up together, and he eventually married her. He became King when his parents past on, and he and his Queen ruled the peaceful country of Seresu for a year till they found out she was carrying the air to the kingdom.

And threw those months, preparations were made for the arrival of the child, and they didn't worry about the trouble for giving birth to a child, till that night she was born.

The baby was born a healthy baby, but the mother fell ill immediately. The doctor recommended that she stay in bed for a while till she is able to move, and they did as he wished.

The baby was introduced to the people and servants and was given the name, Crystal F. Flowright. Over the month of her birth, news got out to the neighboring county of Japan of the child's birth, but they didn't care, for they had there own prince. He was born a year earlier and was now walking and talking a bit. His name was Kuro Moon, and his parents were Kurogane Moon and Tomoyo Moon.

The neighboring country of Clow was excited for the child, since there princess was young and not married yet, her name was Sakura Reed, and her brother, Toya Reed was currently King of the kingdom since there farther had died.

Over the months of the child's birth, the mother's sickness didn't cease, and she died the night of Crystal's first birthday. The country and neighboring kingdoms mourned over the Queen's death, especially Seresu.

As the year's passed, Crystal grew without a mother, but with her Farther and the Servant's of the castle, not going to school or making friends. When Crystal was 6, she and her farther were invited to Princess Sakura's wedding. She was marrying her best friend, Syaoran Kinomoto, and they were perfect for each other.

The night they were to leave the country of Seresu to the country of Clow, the country was attacked. The battled lasted for days till Seresu finally beat the mysterious army. This is where our story now begins, in the country of Seresu.

Crystal's Pov

I walked threw the battlefield and looked for survivors, and my farther. Puddles of blood soaked the ends on my dress, but I didn't care. Though I am six, my servant's say I act like a Queen already, 'carrying for your people at a young age is wonderful, but you should have fun and play with some of the children in the village.' I don't care for not having friends, my mother never showed me.

The number of bodies grew as I walked deeper into the battlefield when I heard a sound up ahead. I walked a little faster to it when I saw a body limping my way toward Seresu. He held a staff and wore a traditional battle robes. "Farther!" I yelled running up to him.

He looked up and saw me running toward him, but it looked like he was worried. "Crystal, why are you here!" He asked once I was in front of him.

"I came to get you Farther." I said looking up at him.

"Your filthy, you shouldn't have come-" He stopped as he grabbed his stomach.

"Daddy, daddy are you alright?" I asked grabbing his robes.

"It's just a small cut." He smiled.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" I asked.

"I used too much magic already, I couldn't." He smiled and placed his hand on my head.

"Then I'll heal it for you." I smiled and walked over to his side and placed my hands over the cut. I concentrated my magic into my hands and the energy from my hands sealed the wound. Once it was sealed, I drew back a bit wobbly till I fell over exhausted.

"Crystal." Whispered Fai and he kneeled down picking me up and carried me back to Seresu. As he walked away from the battlefield, the bodies of the enemy army vanished leaving only the people of Seresu who gave their lives in battle.

**Endnote:** It was fun writing this chapter, cause i actually imagined myself in Seresu walking threw a battlefield full of dead bodies. But yea, please review and I'll update soon. See ya for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Okay, this part of the story we left Crystal with her farther heading home, now it's the Country of Japan, what's going to happen there though? Read and find out. Disclaimer, i do not own any of the Tsubasa cast, only Crystal and Kuro, also the Full moon Wo Sagashite cast is not mine either, i only used their names cause i didn't feel like making up others. So, enjoy!

The country of Japan

"My lord, a mysterious army is heading our way." Said a ninja bowing in front of the king.

"I see, general, pre-pair your men." He said.

"Yes sir." He stood and bowed leaving.

"Kurogane, what are you going to do?" Asked a woman beside him.

He looked down at her, "Have Amelia get my armor ready, we'll settle this quickly." He smiled.

"But Kurogane, what about Kuro?" She asked. "If you die, he won't have a farther." She said.

"I know Tomoyo, that's why you have to help me live." He said taking her hands. "Have Amelia get my armor, I'm going to talk to Kuro." He said.

"Alright, be safe." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I will, you just be safe and don't get caught." He said before he took left down the hallway toward his son's room.

Kuro's Pov

I practiced with my swordsmen ship with my wooden sword till I heard footsteps hurrying down the hallway. They stopped in front of my door and it opened. "Farther!" I smiled and put the sword down and ran over to him. "Hello farther, is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at me and kneeled in front of me. "An unknown army is heading our way, and I'm going with our army to stop them. You are in charge of looking after your mother." He said.

"But farther, you can't go! Please!" He said.

"I must, if I'm ever to prove my faith into this country that our king is strong and brave, as you our, prince Kuro." He said.

"I don't want to be a prince if it means having to have all these duties." Said Kuro turning around.

"Then if you weren't a prince, then kids your age would be going to war." Said Kurogane.

Kuro looked to the floor, "I'll watch over mom." I said.

"Good, then you'll need one of these." He said handing him a sword from one of his many swords off his belt.

"Wow!" Backs up and practices with it a bit. "Thanks dad, I'll be sure that no one harms mom." I said sheathing the sword.

"I'll have your word on that, now I must go, it will only be a few days." He said.

"Yes sir, good luck farther." Said Kuro bowing.

"Take care of your mother while I'm away." He said and left the room.

Kurogane dressed and walked out of the palace toward his horse where his wife, Tomoyo and Kuro stood. "This should only take a couple of days." He said to her, "I'll be back, along with our men." He got on the horse.

"Alright, before you go, take this." She said. She handed him a necklace, "This will protect you no matter what, you won't be damaged much if you're hit by a fatal attack." She said putting it on him.

"Thank you Tomoyo." He said and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back." He said once more. "Now, let's move!" He said to the soldiers and generals.

"Move out!" Yelled the main general. The ninja army moved out of the castle gates and toward the edge of town onto a field and pre-paired for battle.

**Endnote: **Yay! We met Kurogane and his son Kuro, ya ho! Well, Kuroganes off to battle leaving Kuro home to watch his mother, hope nothing bad happens... Review please! thx!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Okay! We left of with Kurogane leaving his army to battle right, so lets continue and see how its going, shall well. I don't own the Tsubasa Cast, only Crystal and Kuro, thx for reading!

Seresu country

Crystal's Pov

I woke up in my bed in fresh cloths. "Hum, where am I?" I asked.

"Back at the castle my lady, you became woozy after healing my lord." She said.

"Dad!" I said sitting up and jumping out of bed, "Where is my farther?" I asked.

"He's talking to the town folks for the lose of the men." She said. "You should stay here my lady, we don't know if there are survivors from this army." She said handing me a staff. "Your farther say's its time for you to learn how to control your magic." She said.

"I see." I whispered. "Where is he speaking?" I asked.

"Town square, would you like an escort?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a crystal blue dress. My maid pulled out my shoes and some other things that went with the dress as I dress behind a curtain. Once I was in my dress, I walked out from behind the curtain and she smiled handing me my shoes. I slipped them on and walked over to a little dresser where my things were.

I put on my mother's necklace and a scarf. I grabbed my staff and turned to see my maid ready. "Are you all set my lady?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go see my farther." I smiled and walked out the door, my maid closing it behind me. We walked down the castle hallways passing other servants, who were cleaning, which all smiled and waved.

Once outside, we walked down the stairs and down the street toward the center of town. The walk was long, but it was nice. The people smiled and said hello as I passed and some of the kids even walked up to me and asked if I wanted to play. "I'm sorry, but my lady is going to see her farther." Said my maid.

"Alright, have a good day then princess Crystal." He said before leaving with his friends.

As we continued down the street, we saw a crowd up a head. By the fountain surrounded by people was my farther in clean battle robes telling the people of what has happened. Then I heard my name, "Crystal." Smiled my farther.

The people then moved out of the way and made a path for my maid and me to him. I walked up to him, "Hello farther." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to see you, and the people." I smiled at him and toward them.

"I'm glad you did too, we were just about to discuss something with a visitor from Japan." He said.

"A visitor?" I asked.

"Yes, he'll be coming any minuet." Smiled my farther.

"My lord, Lord Kurogane and his army are approaching." Said a solider.

"Let them in." He said.

"Right." He said and ran off towards the gates.

"Why is the Lord from Japan coming here?" I asked.

"I believe he's here to ask about the army that attacked us." Said my farther as I noticed the gates open.

"I see." I said as I saw men on horses ride threw the gates and towards us being led by some of our soldiers.

"My lord, Lord Kurogane and his army." Bowed the solider.

"It's an honor for your visit Kurogane." Smiled Fai.

"I'm sure." Said Kurogane getting off his horse and handing it to one of our soldiers, "You know why I came."

"Indeed, please follow me, your men are allowed to come as well." He said.

He nodded and signaled them to follow. Fai started walking toward the castle and Kurogane followed him. "Wait dad." I said running a bit to catch up.

Kurogane looked down at me as I ran up to dad and smiled. "Yours Fai?" He asked.

"Yes, Kurogane, this is my daughter Crystal F. Flowright." Said Fai.

"Hello Kurogane." I smiled.

"Hello little princess." He said nodding towards me.

"Crystal, why don't you and your maid head to the market and order more food for the cook." He smiled.

"Ok, let's go Josephine." I smiled up at her.

"Yes my lady." She said and followed me to the market.

"How old is she?" Asked Kurogane looking at her as she walked away with her maid.

"6, and prince Kuro?" Asked Fai.

"7." Answered Kurogane.

"Amazing how they grow up so fast." Smiled Fai leading them back towards the castle.

"Yea, just yesterday I was helping him stand, now he's practicing with a sword." Said Kurogane.

"Yea, but Crystal is just learning to use her magic." Said Fai.

"Is that why she has her staff?" He asked as they approached the castle stairs.

"Yes, she'll be practicing with it once she returns." Said Fai heading up the stairs.

"I see." Said Kurogane.

"Well, where shall we begin?" Asked Fai opening the doors and heading down the hallway toward his study.

**End Note: **This is getting intresting, what are Fai and Kurogane planning, hum... Well, now that they're discussing about the enemy, what plans are instore for our little Prince and Princess, review to find out, Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Last we left off, Crystal met Lord Kurogane, or Kurogane as she also calls him. Lets see what Kuro is doing in the chapter. Thanks for reading. Oh, for those who say I have some spelling error, the reason I spell them that way was cause the books spell it that way. They don't spell Fai, Fye, or Fei. Flowright, is spelt this way as well, and Seresu is not spelt with a C in the books I bought from the store. I'm American and come from northern part of the states. So if it's spelt differently where you live, please ignore it. Thanks though for telling me I had some spelling mistakes.

Japan

Kuro sat on the palace front porch watching the path his farther left on. "Why isn't he home yet?" Asked Kuro to himself, only he didn't know someone was watching.

"Your farther went to visit a friend." Said a woman.

"Oh, Mom! I didn't know you were there." Said Kuro rubbing the back of his head standing up.

"It's alright, have a seat." She said sitting down.

He sat down beside her. "So where is farther? Aren't we going to be attacked?" He asked.

"Your farther is taking a short trip to see a friend in the country of Seresu." Smiled Tomoyo.

"Who?" He asked.

"Why, Lord Flowright." She smiled.

"Wasn't that country just recently attacked?" He asked.

"Yes, but they survived, and we heard from a scout that the army that attacked them is sending another to attack us." Said his mother.

"Then why go their if they're coming here?" He asked.

"Because, your farther once traveled with Lord Flowright to other countries when they were young with their Farthers. He also went to make sure he was alive, Hehe." She smiled. "He always said that if Fai died first, he'd grow bored when fighting others." She smiled.

"Fai, and farther fought?" He asked.

"No, spared with swords and magic." She said looking down at him. "You see, the country of Seresu is located north of here, so it's very cold and they get snow often. There is where a high power of magic resides, and in the country of Clow." She said.

"Why not here?" He asked.

"Only few like me have magic here Kuro, because no family of magic lives here but mine. In Seresu, it's the Flowright's and his people, and in Clow, there are the Reeds, they're the only ones with magic." She said.

"So, do I have any magic?" He asked.

"No most likely, but if you do, it will awaken in the most terrible time of your life." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, like losing a loved one, or the girl you were meant to live with after just meeting her, or if she's been kidnapped." She said. "There are many ways to how one's magic awakens, but those are one of the most popular ways." She smiled.

"I see." He said looking at the path. "I hope dad gets home safe." He said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he is going to see Fai and his daughter." She smiled.

"He has a child?" He asked.

"Yes, Princess Crystal F. Flowright, I believe she's 6. It's a shame though; she grew up without her mother. She died on her first birthday. That poor girl, I wish I could have a daughter, then I can make her dresses and watch her playing in the garden and playing with her dolls, oh the list goes on!" She smiled.

"Mom, calm down." Smiled Kuro.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I wished I could raise a little girl." She sighed. "But a son, raising my son is the best I could have wished for." She smiled down at him.

"Thanks mom." He smiled hugging her. She hugged him back.

"It's late, you should head to bed." She said.

"Alright, good night mother." He said and stood taking his sword and walking toward his room.

**End Note: **So Kuro finds out about Fai's daughter, wonder what he thinks about her, hehe. Review to find out, thx!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Okay, we're back to Crystal's view in this part of our story, enjoy! I don't own the Tsubasa Cast, only Crystal and Kuro, thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update.

Seresu

"Is that all my lady?" He asked smiling. "I'll be sure to send extra up today." Smiled the grocer.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"We best be going my lady, it is late and you're farther is teaching you how to control your magic." Said Josephine.

"Alright, let's head home then." I smiled and she followed me home.

At the castle I ran up the steps and down the hallway to my room. I started to open my closet when Josephine entered, "Your battle outfit, my lady?" She asked.

"Yes, is it in the back?" I asked.

"Yes my lady." She said taking her jacket off and putting it on a chair and grabbing mine.

"Found it!" I smiled and ran behind the curtain changing into them. It was like the battle robes my farther wore, but specially made for a girl.

"All set my lady?" Asked Josephine.

"Yes, I'm off to see my farther now." I said heading out the door grabbing my staff. I walked down toward my farther' study to see him and Lord Kurogane exiting.

"Thank you for the information Fai, I'll be sure it's put into good use." Said Kurogane.

"Glad I could help. Ah! Crystal, is it time already?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "Hello Lord Kurogane." I bowed to him.

He bowed back, "Good evening princess Crystal." He said. "I'll talk this over with my men and have them prepare for dinner." He said looking over at Fai.

"Splendid. Crystal, why don't you head to the court yard and speak with Joseph, he'll get things ready while I change." He said.

"Alright!" I smiled. "See you this evening Lord Kurogane." I bowed before I ran off to the courtyard.

"Well, she sure is properly mannered." Smiled Kurogane as she ran off.

"Are you looking for a suitable women for young prince Kuro already?" Joked Fai.

"Hum, why you got plans for her already?" Asked Kurogane smirking.

"No, I figure she meet the love of her life instead of having an arranged marriage." Said Fai.

"Hum, when should they meet?" He asked.

"In later years, come and visit with your family on crystal's 16th birthday." Said Fai.

"Alright, see you this evening." He said and turned to follow Crystal.

"See ya." Said Fai heading to his room.

Japan

I walked the hallways of the palace late tonight since we have few guards watching the palace and the town. 'I promised dad I'd protect mother, and I'm going to do that.' He said.

"Ahhh!" Screamed a woman.

"Mother!" Yelled Kuro and ran for her room. He opened the door and an enemy from the unknown army, a scout, held a sword to her neck. "Get away from her!" He yelled and charged him unsheathing his sword from its hold on his wait. The enemy held his sword in front of him and steel clashed with one another. Kuro pushed the scout away from his mother as she got up and left. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To kill your mother brat, but I'll settle with you." He said and slammed his sword down but Kuro blocked the attack, but was grazed on his shoulder. "That should do, see ya, brat." He said and left.

"Ahh!" He held his arm as it dripped with blood and he tried to walk out of the room, only to collapse at the door.

**End note: **Ahh, Kuro's injured, what's going to happen to him now, waa! Please review, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Okay, time to say sorry for the long wait. Tennis started and I'm a regular, yes! Oh, school is also starting the 30th, so I won't be able to update as often, sorry. Till tennis is over, I won't be able to work on my stories as often, sorry. Please, enjoy though.

Seresu

"Hello Joseph!" I smiled.

"Why hello my lady, time for your training?" He asked.

"Yes, farther will be coming soon." I said.

"Alright, we'll set up the area." He said and walked off.

As I waited, I watched as some of our soldiers practiced with one another, some even sparing with Kurogane's Army. "Alright my lady, it's all prepared." Said Joseph.

"Thank you Joseph, now we can get started." Said Fai walking up behind me. "Ready Crystal?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Good, normally women in Seresu are the healers, but since you're of royal blood, you have to learn the way of battle if ever attacked." Said my farther. "We'll start off with some blizzard spells." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, the staff is a key to draw magic in the air from nature all around you, concentrate in pulling in the energy in the air." He said.

I held my staff and concentrated on the air, then I felt it circle around me and I opened my eyes and I could literally see the magic around me. "Wow." I smiled.

"Very good, now form that energy and strike that target." Said my farther pointing to a barrel of hay.

I formed the energy around me to ice crystals and they were cast at the hay. "I did it!" I smiled.

"Wonderful, continue practicing while I figure out which weapon would be good for you." He said.

"Alright." I said and started to pull the energy of the air to me again and form it into the crystal casting them into the hay. Taking the energy from the air and forming them into crystals was easy, but I realized I could lose my concentration easy.

"Crystal, my lord say's its time for dinner." Joseph yelled.

The crystals I was casting at the hay stopped in midair and changed direction to me. "Ah!" I yelled.

Shing I blinked and looked up to see lord Kurogane sheathing his sword to his waist after blocking the crystals. "Didn't your farther teach you how to clear people from your mind when using magic?" Asked Kurogane.

"I'm afraid he didn't, Lord Kurogane." I said looking down at my feet as he turned to face me.

"Well I'll be sure to tell him, alright." He said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"My lady! You must hurry and change." Called out Josephine.

"Coming! Thank you Lord Kurogane, for stopping the crystals." I smiled and ran off toward my room. Once in my room, I changed into a different crystal blue dress and combed my hair when Josephine walked in.

"My lady, my lord and lord Kurogane and his men are about arrive at the table." She said.

"Thank you Josephine." I smiled and stood putting my brush down and walked out the door, Josephine closing it behind me as I walked toward the dinner hall where supper was being served.

Japan

Cough, cough, cough "I failed farther, I failed you." Said Kuro before he fainted.

"Kuro!" Yelled Tomoyo with some warriors behind her. She ran to Kuro and looked at the cut, "He's been cut with a poisonous weapon, I don't have enough herbs to heal him, send a messenger to Seresu, a fast one for a healer." She said gently brushing the hair out of his face.

"Yes my lady, I'll send the fastest we have." Said a warrior who bowed and left running down the hallway.

"My lady, we must take prince Kuro to the healing wing." Said a warrior who knelt behind her.

"Yes, take him, and make sure he lives for another few hours. Kurogane will head here when he hears the messenger." She said and stood watching Kuro be lifted away to the healing wing, following them.

Seresu

"Ah Crystal, glad to see you arrived." Smiled my farther who sat beside lord Kurogane at the table.

"I'm sorry if I kept you and your men waiting lord Kurogane." I bowed before taking my seat.

Dinner was served as always, only we had more help this time. The men were polite to one another, asking to pass this and that as I sat eating my salad. "Crystal, you ok sweetie?" Asked my dad.

"I'm fine dad, I'm just eating my salad first." I smiled.

"Alright." He smiled and started a conversation with Kurogane.

Dinner was delicious and was nearly over when a solider walked in with a messenger. "My lords, a messenger from Japan, for Lord Kurogane." He bowed.

"Yes?" He asked standing.

"My lord," Said the messenger kneeling, "A scout attacked in the night planing to kill Queen Tomoyo, but Prince Kuro was near by and fought the Scout. A poisonous weapon injured Prince Kuro and there aren't enough herbs for Queen Tomoyo to make an antidote. She asks Lord Flowright to send a healer." He said keeping his head low.

"A scout! What a sneaky trick, and a cowardly one too." Said Kurogane. "Fai." He said and looked at him.

"Our healers are dealing with the injured men who survived the battle, I'm afraid there aren't any strong enough." He said sitting up.

"What about me farther." I said.

"Your not as highly developed in your magic as the healers are." He said.

"But I healed you." I said, "Let me go, I want to help." I said taking his sleeve.

He looked up at Kurogane, "I trust she will be taken by you." He said.

"Yes, I'll be leaving once I have a word with my men." He said.

"Right," Said Fai and he looked at me. "You are to heal Prince Kuro and be sent home, you hear Crystal." Said Fai.

"Yes farther." I nodded.

"Alright, go and get ready, I'll have Josephine get you when Kurogane is ready to leave." He said standing.

I stood. "Yes farther." I said and left the room heading to mine.

In my room, I changed into my simple robes, which included blue pants, black shoes, and white shirt. I slipped on my light spring jacket, then my heavy jacket when the door knocked. "Yes." I said.

"My lady, Lord Kurogane is calling for you."

"Alright," I said and walked out of the room following Josephine toward the front courtyard.

We walked out of the castle and I saw the army already heading out of the city, "Where are they going?" I asked walking down the steps.

"Lord Kurogane sent his army to start a base camp and he is to meet up with them later." Said Josephine.

"I see." I said taking the last step and walking over to Fai and Kurogane. "I'm ready." I said.

Fai looked down at me, and smiled kneeling in front of me, "Crystal, please be safe, and don't practice your magic without anyone watching." He said.

"Ok." I said, "I'll be all right, don't worry dad." I smiled and hugged him.

"Have a safe trip, and come home safe." He said.

"Ok." A said and hugged him once again. "I'll miss you dad." I said.

"And I'll miss you." He said. "Stay with Kurogane till he leaves, then you are to stay with Tomoyo, his wife."

"Alright, I will." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before standing up and lifting me up onto the horse.

"I'll send a messenger to get her once Kuro is healed." Said Kurogane getting on the horse behind me.

"All right, ride safe, my friend. Keep my daughter out of harms way." He said.

"Right." Said Kurogane, "Fare well for now, my friend." He smiled for once and rode off at a fast pace down the streets of Seresu and out the castle gates.

"Good bye Seresu." I whispered holding onto Kurogane's jacket as the horse rode faster south.

Seconds seemed like minuets, and minuets seemed like hours as we rode the black horse over the land toward Japan.

**End Note: **How will Kuro cope till help arrives? Well please review to find out, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** Okay, I'm kind of sick right now, so this is all I typed before I went to bed after posting. I'll try and update before I go away for the weekend, if not, it will be the week after, sorry. Thanks for reading.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I did and woke up to hear the horse's hooves on a path. I looked around and saw the sun rising over a mountain. There was so much green, and yet so little white. The sky was blue, with puffy white clouds. The temperature was warm instead of cold. The usual chilly winds were warm and soft.

"Are you awake Crystal?" Asked Kurogane.

"Yes." I said, "Your country is beautiful." I yelled over the horse's hooves.

"Yours is too when it's not in a blizzard." He said. "Were here." He said.

I looked a head and saw a wall surrounding the city, and out side of it were little houses with a lot of space between one another. Then a gate opened and we rode in. Kurogane slowed the horse a bit to a light trot up the busy streets as he rode for the castle.

Then as we turned a corner, I saw the Castle, only it was a Palace. "Wow." I smiled.

"Hum, beautiful, isn't it." He said slowing his horse to a walk as he walked up the path.

"Yes." I smiled, "I wish I could see more of this where I live." I said.

"Well, were here." He said as a servant walked out of the palace toward us. He got off and helped me down as she walked over.

"Lord Kurogane, were so glad you returned. Where is the healer?" She asked.

"Right here." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "She maybe young, but she has the blood of Lord Flowright in her." He said.

"Yes, my lord. Please follow me, princess." She said bowing at me.

I followed her and Kurogane followed me into the palace. We walked down the palace hallways when I noticed we were in the healing wing. She slid open a door, "My Queen, Lord Kurogane has brought a healer." She bowed and I heard footsteps heading toward the door.

"Kurogane." She smiled walking out and jumping into his arms. "Kuro is still trying to fight the poison, but it's not enough." She said nearly in tears.

"I know, that's why I brought a healer." He said. "Tomoyo, this is Princess Crystal F. Flowright. Crystal, this is my wife Tomoyo." Said Kurogane.

"Hello, Queen Tomoyo." I bowed and she bowed back. "I'm sorry if I was not who you were expecting, but our healers our healing our men from the recent attack." I said.

"I under stand." She said. "He is this way." She said and walked into the room, Kurogane following her, and I followed him.

There lying on the floor on a sheet was a boy with short black spiky hair like Kurogane. "He was cut in the shoulder, the poison has spread threw his system, and he doesn't have much time left." She said sitting down on the other side of him and Kurogane sat beside her.

I took my jackets off and placed them beside me, "I'll do the best I can, your highness." I said and held a hand over the wound, and placed the other on his forehead. I concentrated on the energy herbs I smelt in the garden and concentrated the energy into my hand over the wound. I opened my eyes to see his skin clearing up, and I felt his forehead cool. The wound started to close when a sharp pain went to my head.

"Ah!" I grabbed my head with my hand that was on his forehead.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Don't speak with her, she'll lose her concentration." Said Kurogane.

He was right, but I used some of the energy to clear my mind, and it helped me seal the cut. Once it was sealed, the boy's eyes opened and they looked over at his parents, "Kuro." Smiled Tomoyo. Then he glanced at me. I smiled then fell backwards falling unconscious.

**End Note: **Okay, that's all for this chapter. Yay, Kuro's healed, but now Crystal's kind of knocked out, oh boy. How are they going to deal with this…. Review please! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Okay, here's the updated chapter I worked on for you guys. I'll try and update again when I'm better, sorry if it's a long wait.

Kuro's Pov

I felt energy surging threw my body, and I felt myself healing. I then woke up and saw my mother and farther. "Kuro." Smiled my mother. I then looked over at a girl who had short blond hair and crystal blue eyes. 'She's not from here, no one in Japan has blond hair or blue eyes.' She smiled at me before she fell unconscious.

"Crystal!" Said Tomoyo standing up and walking over to her.

My farther now stood and walked over to her, "She used too much magic, and for someone her age, she could have died." Said kurogane.

'Did he say Crystal? I remember mom and I talking about Lord Flowright, and his daughter, she was 6, her name was, I can't remember her name.'

"Crystal, crystal, please say something." Said Tomoyo.

"She's out cold, it may be a few day's before she wakes. Amelia, send a messenger to Lord Flowright saying his daughter healed Kuro safely, but now is unconscious." Said Kurogane lifting her into another bed.

"Yes sir." She bowed and left.

I sat up and my mother looked over at me, "Kuro, I'm so glad your alright now." She smiled hugging me.

"I'm fine mother, really." He said as he looked back at the girl. "Who is she?" He asked.

"That's Lord Flowright's daughter, the one we were talking about last night. She's Crystal F. Flowright." She said.

"She risked her life to save mine, when I don't even know her." Said Kuro.

"She wanted to help." Said Kurogane placing her things by her bed. "She felt left out not helping her people, so she asked her farther if she could help you." He said sitting beside Kuro.

"Why did he allow her to come in such a terrible time? What if were attacked again?" He asked.

"The battle will hopefully be done before then." Said kurogane sitting down beside Tomoyo. "Now, tell me everything you remember from the battle." He said.

"Yes, he was sent to kill mother, but said I would do for now. I think there plan was to get rid of human with magic." He said.

"I see, that explains why Seresu was attacked first." Said kurogane. "I have to go, I'll be home with our men when I return." He said and lightly kissed Tomoyo and hugged Kuro before he stood and left. "Oh, Crystal is under your care now Tomoyo." He said and left.

"Well, you should stay here and rest Kuro, alright. It would be best if you didn't move much. There's a chance that poison might still be within you." Said Tomoyo and stood. "Sleep, it will help." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She left the room with her servants and he lay down to sleep.

**End Note: **Well that was really short, but now they both met one another, but technically they were asleep when, they met one another. What's going to happen during the night, review to find out, thanks for reading too! Cough Cough cough! Stupid cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **Okay, this is a special treat for you guys, cause I was in a good mood for the past few days, but then it all turned down hill yesterday. Ignoring that, my partner in doubles and I, well we won our two matches on Wednesday and Thursday for tennis, so I promised her I'd update, and I wasn't able to do it when I got home, so I'm adding them now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Later that night

"I can't sleep." Said Kuro rolling over. He sat up and looked over at the girl. He watched her as she slept, but she suddenly spoke out, "Mommy." She said it so softly; he barely heard the word being spoken.

"She's probably having a nightmare." He said and stood up and walked over toward her. He sat down beside her and watched her start to squirm. He then heard little muffled sounds from her and saw a tear stream down her face. He gently leaned over and whipped the tear. As he withdrew his hand, she turned and opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Where am I." She spoke softly.

"You're in the healing wing in the palace of the moon's, remember?" Asked Kuro.

"That's right, I wanted to come here." She said and sighed. "I'm Crystal, Crystal F. Flowright." I smiled.

"I'm Kuro Moon." He said and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kuro." I smiled.

"And it's nice to meet you." He smiled and released her hand. "Thank you for coming here from Seresu, this must be totally different from where you live." He said.

"Yea." I smiled hugging my knees. "It's too warm, I miss the cold breeze and the light flow of magic in the air." I sighed.

"Is it always snowing in Seresu?" He asked.

"Yes, always a new coat by morning. Untouched by the people till they wake. The sound of shovels clearing the paths and streets. Here, there's no snow, no ice. I can't feel the magic." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Your allowed to go home too." He said. "But would you really want to?" He asked.

"This is not my home, Seresu is. I need to go back and train with my farther. I may be leaving once Lord Kurogane returns." I said looking out the window.

"I see. You don't mind being friends though while you stay, right?" He smiled.

"Friends? I've never had any." I said looking at him.

"You never had a friend?" He asked. "Don't you go out and meet your people?" He asked.

"Yes, but rarely." I said looking down at the floor. "Farther says I should stay home when he sees the people, since my kingdom is full of magical people, they could attack in an instant." I said. "My magic is only good for healing, since the woman in my kingdom are healers, not fighters. Farther is only teaching me self defense and some attacks, nothing as powerful that he can summon." I sighed before yawning? "What time is it?" I asked.

"I'd say early morning, 3 more likely." He said.

"Wow. It's early." I yawned. As I yawned, I felt that same pain in my head once again. "Ah!" I said holding my head.

"What is it, is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing, really. I think it's just my magic." I said. I closed my eyes and pulled in the energy from the herbs and my hand glowed over my head healing the wound. "That's better." I smiled.

"That's, amazing." Said Kuro.

"What is?" I asked.

"Using magic, I can't use magic at all." He said

"But your mother has magic, doesn't she." I smiled.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I could feel her magic when I saw her…and I can feel it inside you." I said placing a hand on his chest. "It's weak at the moment, and can't awaken since it's so weak. In time it will grow and you will be able to use it." I smiled moving my hand from his chest.

"You can sense magic inside of people, how is that possible." He asked.

"I was born by a human, but I was made by her and my farther. His magic gene is in me and I guess you could say I inherited it. When I was born, I could feel, my mother's life slipping away, just as I felt my farthers magic flowing with life. When I was one, I felt mother's life end, and I knew she past on. I was in town with dad, and told him I couldn't feel mom's life any more." I said.

"We arrived home soon after and got word from a servant she died. I was so sad, I didn't think I would see her again… I saw her tonight, in my dreams…" I spoke softly.

Kuro moved closer, but I didn't notice. "She told me, in my dream she'll always be here, in my heart and in the earth. The energy I take from the earth, I can feel her soul, little bits and pieces flow threw me." I said nearly crying. "I miss my mother." I cried, "I miss dad, Seresu, I miss my home." I cried.

Kuro gently lifted a hand and took my arm pulling me into his arms as I cried. "Its alright, I'd miss my home, and my parents if they had died when I was young." He said and he rested his head on mine.

I continued to cry when I felt Kuro lift his head and look at the door. I heard it open and soft footsteps walk toward us. "What's the matter Crystal?" She asked.

"I miss home." I said threw my tears.

"Oh," She spoke and knelt by Kuro and me when I felt her take me into her my arms. "It's alright, you'll be home in no time." She said that while gently combing her fingers threw my hair. "Why don't you stay with me till morning alright. The servants are still asleep." She smiled as I looked up at her.

"Ok." I said and whipped my eyes.

"Alright." She smiled. "Kuro, would you mind taking her things to my room before you head to yours." She asked standing up then helping me up.

"Sure." He said and stood taking her things and followed his mother out the door with crystal holding her hand.

At Tomoyo's room, she laid crystal on her bed on her bed and took her jackets placing her winter one over her. "Why don't you sleep crystal, alright. I'll be here till you wake." She smiled putting the summer jacket on a chair by the bed.

"Okay." I said and closed my eyes falling asleep.

Tomoyo smiled and gently moved Crystal's hair out of her face and looked over at Kuro who stood by the door. She silently walked over to him and walked out closing the door behind her. "A nightmare." She asked.

"Yea, she was calling out to her mother." He said.

"Hum, I understand. It's nearly her 6th birthday. She wants to go home to her people and her farther, am I right." She smiled.

"Yea." Said Kuro looking away a little pink in his cheeks.

"Kuro, are you having feelings for Crystal?" She smiled.

"Wha, mom! Why would you say that!" he said turning red.

"I can see it in your face, oh that's so sweet! My son has his first crush." She smiled sighing.

"Mother, you don't have to say it that loud." He said turning a brighter shade of red.

"Alright, it will be our secret, okay!" She smiled, "but just tell me, do you like her?" She asked in a whisper.

"…Yes." He said looking at the floor, "the moment I saw her, I knew I loved her." He said.

"Just like your old man!" She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't keep it secret too long, for her farther might have plans for her in the future." She said. "Now head off to bed, get another few hours of rest before we start the day." She said turning and walking back into the room closing the door behind her.

"Night mother, Crystal." He said and walked down the hallway toward his room.

**End Note: **If I messed something up, sorry. I don't really pay attention that much when I check them over, hehehe, opps. If I have a mistake you can tell me, but don't be too harsh, or no updates till my first quarter is done, got it. ;) Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Well, Kuro confessed to his mom that he like Crystal, but how dose she feel? Read to find out!

Okay, today we had a tennis game, and well we won! I was so happy, I decided to post, so here you go, enjoy!

Morning

"Hum." I felt a bright light shine on me and saw the sun out of a window. I sat up in the bed and saw Tomoyo at a desk.

"Good morning Crystal, sleep well?" She asked putting it down and walking over to the bed.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, has anyone ever complimented you on your well manor." She smiled.

"The towns people, a lot of times." I said.

"Then I'll be the next, you have wonderful manors." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I thought that while you were here, you might like to wear lighter clothing instead of your heavy ones." She smiled walking over to the desk, "So I quickly made, this for you." She smiled. "It's called a kimono, there normally worn at this time of year." She smiled.

"I see." I said slipping out of the bed.

"Here, I'll help you change." She smiled. "You can keep your shirt on if you like, but it's normally worn without one." She said.

"Alright." I slipped out of my cloths and she helped me into the kimono.

"Ah! It fits you perfectly!" She smiled. "Now here." She handed me wooden sandals; "these are for you as well." She smiled.

"Thank you Tomoyo, this is lovely." I smiled.

"Really, then I'll have to make you more outfits!" She smiled and hugged me. "You're so cute!"

A servant then opened the door, "My lady Tomoyo, breakfast is ready." She bowed.

"Thank you Amelia, come now Crystal, its breakfast." She smiled and slipped my hand into hers.

"Alright." I said and slipped my wooden sandals on and walked with her out of the room.

As we walked toward the dinner hall, I looked at the garden of herbs, "Its so pure, full of energy, the magic almost feels like home." I said.

"Yes, I keep all my herbs refreshed and hydrated, it helps make my work easier." She said and opened a door. I looked in and saw a low table with pillows by it and Kuro was already sitting on one eating a small bowl of rice. "Good morning Kuro." Smiled Tomoyo as we walked in.

"Morning mom." Said Kuro putting his rice down. "Morning Crystal." He smiled at me.

"Morning." I replied and sat on a pillow across from him and Tomoyo sat at the end. Our plates were served to us as we sat and I looked at the chopsticks. "These are the utensils?" I asked.

"Utensils?" Asked Kuro. "These are our utensils." Said Kuro holding his chop sticks.

"Oh." I said and lifted them. I tried to hold them right, but I kept dropping my food.

Tomoyo smiled and laughed a little along with Kuro. "You're just like Kuro when he first learned how to use them." She smiled. "It's alright, we have your type of utensils." She smiled and had a servant grab them.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the food.

"It alright, your kingdom doesn't eat with chop sticks, right." She smiled taking the utensils from the servant.

"Yes, we normally eat with forks, knives and spoons." I said.

"Here." She smiled handing me the utensils; "these are like the ones you use." She smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and started to eat.

After breakfast, I helped Tomoyo in her garden watering them and Kuro had disappeared. "Tomoyo, did you know my mother?" I asked watering a flower.

"We met once when she and your farther got married. She was very nice and artistic." She smiled. "She was musical and loved to dance." She said.

"Dad says I'm just like her, but I have his looks." I smiled.

"You do look like your farther, exactly as I remembered him." She smiled. "Once this is over, we should all go to bring you home and say hello." She smiled.

"That would be nice." I smiled and sat on a fountain edge.

She sat beside me. "That was faster than normal, thank you crystal." She smiled.

"Your welcome Tomoyo." I smiled. "Is there anything else I can help with?" I asked.

"No, I'm all set, thank you anyway." She smiled. "Why don't you and Kuro play?" She asked.

"I don't know where he is." I said, "I haven't seen him since breakfast." I said.

"Crystal, would you like to practice your magic?" She asked.

"I would, but I don't have my staff." I said.

"It doesn't matter, magic is magic." She said and stood. "Come on, I want to take you some where." She smiled and started walking away.

**Endnote: **Okay, chapter ten done, yay! What's Crystal going to do with her magic? Review to find out! Thanks again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I updated, I feel terrible for not updating sooner, so please don't kill be for I only turned 16, today. So please enjoy this chapter.

I stood and followed her down a path toward a cherry tree by a lake. "Wow, this is beautiful." I smiled.

"It is, isn't it. Focus on the energy in the lakes water, and form it into a sphere." She said.

I closed my eyes and felt the energy, the life from the lake and gathered some water into a sphere above it. "There." I smiled.

"Very good, now try and form it into an animal." She said.

I looked at the sphere, and it shifted into a dog like creature. "Very good, what is it?" She asked.

"It's a type of dog that lives in my kingdom, it's called a wolf." I said and had it walk around on the water.

"Now, lets see if you can make a wolf from the heat of the sun." She said.

I felt the sun's rays shining down on the earth and pulled its energy towards me. The energy formed into fire and I formed it into a wolf. "Very good! Now, that should be good for today, let's head back." She smiled.

"Alright." I looked at the wolves and smiled, "Good bye till next time." I smiled and let go of the energy from them and they slowly vanished.

We walked back to the palace and into the courtyard to see Kuro sparing with some of the warriors that stayed behind to protect the town. "My lady's, it's a pleasure to see you here." Bowed a ninja.

"It's our pleasure, we were just returning from a walk. You wouldn't mind if Crystal spared with you." She asked smiling.

"What." I said and looked up at her.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem at all." He smiled.

"Come now Princess Crystal, we'll get you a weapon." He said.

"She won't need one, right." She smiled.

"Princess Tomoyo, I don't have my staff." I said.

"Of course you do, all you have to do is summon it." She smiled.

"Summon it, how?" I asked.

"Simple, call out to it." She smiled.

"Right." I closed my eyes and thought 'I call on you, my staff.' I opened my eyes and my palms shined a bright color and I felt an item land in them. "My staff." I smiled.

"Wonderful job Crystal, now go easy on her alright, she is allowed to use her magic." Said Tomoyo.

"Yes my lady." He bowed, "Let's begin at the beginner stage." He said and he walked away and I looked for Tomoyo, but she was already gone. "Alright Crystal, you'll take me first." He said and another ninja hit a gong. Before I knew it, he was running my way.

'Help me.' I thought and opened my eyes. I summoned the energy from the sun and the water in the pond and formed them into multiple copies of wolves. He stopped running and stared at the army of dogs.

"What's this!" He yelled.

"Friends!" I smiled. "Now, formation!" I yelled and the fire wolves ran around him going to the right and the water ran around him from the left.

"You think that will stop me." He said and he pulled out these star blades and threw them at the wolves making them disappear. "What else you got?" He asked smiling.

"Ugh, this!" I said and held my hand up. The energy flowed around me and became ice shards and sent them at him.

He covered his face in defense as the shards scratched him. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better." He said and ran for me again.

I took a step back and held onto my staff, "Blizzard!" I yelled and from my staff sent a blizzard attack at him.

"What!" He suddenly stopped in his spot and froze.

"Oh no, what did I do!" I said and looked at him, "Sir, are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't respond, but he suddenly moved again and collapsed to the ground. "That, was something I wasn't, expecting." He said and fainted.

"Ah, sir, sir! Wake up, sir!" I said.

"Don't worry, he's just knocked out." Smiled Tomoyo walking up behind me. "See, look at how much you learned, using magic too." She smiled.

"I guess, but I didn't know where that attack came from." I said.

"It came from inside, try thinking of a different spell." She said.

I thought and turned. "Fire." I said and a fireball was cast above my staff. "Wow!" It vanished and I thought once again. "Thunder." I said and suddenly lighting bolt came down from the sky and onto the ground in front of me.

"I think that's enough for today." Said Tomoyo looking at a crater.

"Alright." I said and followed her away from the courtyard Kuro was watching in amazement of the battle.

**End Note: **Yes, today is my 16th birthday, and I updated for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had it ready a while ago, but I didn't have time to update, sorry. Hockey is a real killer you know, getting up early, then going to school right after, running two miles twice a week, it's really tiring. So I'm sorry again for the late update. Thank you for reading, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Joci: Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!

Crys: Happy Turkey day everyone! I know it's kind of late, but we were working on these threw midnight, hehehe.

Joci; So true, I only got these done late, till my dad made me get off cause it was past midnight, hehehe.

Crys: We'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed and read this story, we love you!

Kuro: So, before we begin, here's a few reminders. Joci doesn't own the Tsubasa cast, only Kuro and Crystal, so please do not steal her ideas. Thank you again for reading this important information. Bows.

Chapter 12

Later that evening

I sat in Tomoyo's room and was drinking tea with Tomoyo and talking about both kingdom's when Amelia opened the door, "I'm sorry for disturbing you my lady, but two warriors from Seresu have came to bring Crystal home." She said.

"What!! But were not done having fun!" Whined Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry my lady, they wish to take her home now." She said and left.

"Well, looks like our time together is up." Said Tomoyo standing.

"It was an honor to stay with you and Kuro in the palace." I smiled.

"Please return when ever you like, our doors are always open." She smiled and walked over to my jackets.

I stood and took them from her and my cloths. My staff had vanished after I used it, so I didn't need to worry about it.

As we walked toward the courtyard, Kuro came out of his room, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm allowed to go home." I said looking at the floor.

"I'll go on a head to the courtyard and speak with your men." Said Tomoyo and continued down the hallway as Kuro and I stood there.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke, "I guess my farther thought it was safe enough for me to go home." I said.

"You shouldn't leave, we haven't gotten to know one another." Said Kuro.

"I know, your mom said I could come back if I'd like." I smiled, "And I'm sure my farther would allow you to come up and visit." I smiled.

"But." He said.

"We can write to one another, saying how we've been and stuff." I smiled. "I should go before my guards get worried." I sighed. "Good bye Kuro, I hope to see you once again soon." I smiled and walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hallway.

In the courtyard I saw Tomoyo with two men. "Ah Crystal, I was about to get you." Smiled Tomoyo. "Your guards are Joseph and Josephine, I'm sure you know them." She smiled.

"Hello my lady." Bowed Josephine.

"My Lady, your farther wishes your return." Said Joseph.

"I understand," I handed Josephine me cloths and turned back to Tomoyo. "Thank you again for the cloths Tomoyo, I'll be sure to keep them in good condition." I smiled.

"Not a problem, as I said your always welcome back." She smiled.

"Thank you again." I bowed and turned back to my guards and Joseph helped me onto Light, my horse. Josephine got on hers and Joseph got on his and they escorted me out of the palace and down the streets of Japan and out of the city walls.

Crys: It's so short, it doesn't seem like a cliffy. Pouts.

Joci: I know and I'm sorry it's so short, it's really late and I'm exhausted from the long car ride too you know.

Crys: Sorry.

Joci: Smiles. It's okay I love you guys enough I did it anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kuro: Before we go, a reminder to please review. We'd like 6-9 reviews before we update, thank you. Bows.

Crys: So on this day of giving…

Joci: We wish you many thanks. Till next time! Waves.


	13. Chapter 13

Joci: -Sneeze- Ugh, when is this cold going to end? –Blows nose-

Crys: Let us take care of the opening and ending for you today, alright, go and rest.

Joci: I think I will thank you. –Walks away and up the stairs to bed-

Crys: Joci's sick during this week of Christmas since last Monday, the 18th of her holiday concert.

Kuro: With Joci getting more rest, more chapters are assured to come up. Let's begin Crys.

Crys: Right. Thank you for those of you, who review our story, we appreciate it very much. Thank you for also reading, we love to see people are interested.

Kuro: Without further ado, onto the important information. The Princess and the Prince is Joci's own story, if it is taken for credit by someone else, it is stealing and you'll be fined. The cast dose not belong to Joci, only Crystal and myself do. Thank you for read, now enjoy this chapter of our story. –Bows-

Chapter 13

I sighed as the city vanished from my sight and the people in its walls. "What's wrong my lady?" Asked Josephine.

"I'm going to miss Japan." I said. I looked back a head and saw the hills and mountains Kurogane and I rode on a few nights ago.

"We can always take you back when you're older my lady, you know that." Smiled Josephine. "Now cheer up, it's almost your 7th birthday. Imagine, when you're of age you'll find a man who you want to spend your life with." She sighed. "Oh course he would be from Seresu." She said straightening herself on her horse.

"Would he, have to be from Seresu?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know since you're of royal blood, but every girl in Seresu must marry a man from Seresu, he can't be from neighboring kingdoms." She said.

"I see." I spoke softly. "But…what if, I don't love anyone from Seresu." I said.

"Then you'd have to be arranged a marriage." She said.

"What! Why couldn't I marry someone like Kuro." I said but quickly covered my mouth.

"Has my lady have a crush on the prince of Japan." She asked moving her horse closer to mine laughing a bit.

I blushed a rosy pink, "I don't know if it's love, but I can feel something around him when I'm with him." I said and brushed the mane of light.

"Well I'm sure your farther would allow Kuro to be the special one for you." She smiled.

"Thank you Josephine." I smiled.

She smiled back but looked a head, "Joseph." She said.

"I felt it too," She said drawing a sword, as did Joseph. "My lady, you should ride off the roads and over the country side, we'll handle what's up a head." He said and rode off.

"You must go my lady, if theirs any trouble, run as far away as you can and send a distress call with your magic, now go!" She yelled riding after Joseph.

"Josephine, Joseph!" I yelled. I saw them sword fight with some of the mysterious army, but one got around and rode toward me. "No!" I yelled and summoned my staff. "Thunder!" I yelled and lightning struck the men.

"My lady!" Yelled Josephine and rode toward me. "My lady, where did you learn such magic?" She asked.

"Tomoyo taught it to me." I said.

"We must hurry home my lady, who knows if that was just a scout troop." Said Joseph riding over toward us.

"Yes, lets get going." Said Josephine and I followed her as she followed Joseph down the road.

The ride home was just as long as I had rode with Kurogane, only this time; we took a slower pace. "Were almost home my lady, you're not to worry." Smiled Joseph.

"Alright." I said. It was no longer that I said that the mysterious army came out of no where and surrounded us.

"My lady!" Yelled Joseph and Josephine.

"Ah!" I said as I tried to back up on Light.

"My Lady!" Yelled Joseph and he drew his sword riding up to some men close by and attacked them. "Josephine!" He yelled.

She drew her sword and attacked the others. "My lady, ride on to Seresu! We'll catch up to you once were done!" She yelled.

I pulled on her reigns and dashed a head toward Seresu. 'Joseph, Josephine, please be safe.' I said and I saw the city gates. "Seresu!" I yelled and pulled the reigns and brought Light to a stop. "Please, open the gate!" I yelled.

"My lady!" Yelled a solider, "Open the gate!" He yelled. The gate opened and I walked in and yelled up to him.

"Joseph and Josephine, we were attacked, they're fighting the enemy, they need help!" I yelled.

"Right, head on home to your farther." He said and he called forth some men and they rode out of the city down the road.

I rode up the street roads and stopped at the castle stairs jumping off and running up the steps. "Farther!" I yelled as I ran into the castle. "Farther, farther!!" I yelled.

"Crystal!" He yelled at the top of the staircase.

"Farther!" I yelled and ran up the steps and jumped into his arms and cried.

"Crystal, it's so good to see you, where are Joseph and Josephine." He asked.

"We were attacked." I cried. "I don't know if they're alright." I cried into his chest.

He held me close, "Come, let's get you to bed." He said and picked me up and carried me off to my bedroom. He laid me in bed and tucked me in and he sat in a chair next to my bed and watched as I fell asleep.

Crys: And that's all for now, sorry if it is short for those who like to read long stories.

Kuro: Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review, and for your next chapter, 5-7 reviews are required, no doubles are counted, but if you'd like to send one or more it is fine, doubles won't be counted though as I said.

Crys: We hope you have a happy holiday, and a merry new year.


	14. Chapter 14

Joci: Boy did I make a HUGE mistake today, I can't believe I did that! -Hits head on the computer desk-

Crsy: It's okay, you're doing everything you can to make it right now though, and you know how Joanne is, she'll forgive him.

Joci: I know, but it's going to take a while longer than I thought.

Kuro: Well, it either comes out good or bad, depending what you're rooting for.

Joci: Thanks. –Growls-

Crys: It'll be okay Joci, trust us.

Joci: I trust you.

Crys: Good! Now we can continue with our routine! We do have readers waiting. –Looks at views-

Joci: Oh! I totally forgot! Thank you to all of you who read and review this story! I know it's taking a while, but please bear with me.

Crys: We're all working hard, and we hope the next chapter will be up before exam week the week after the next after Martin Luther King day.

Joci: -Mumbles- And you had to remind me about exams, ugh. –Hits head on desk again-

Crys: -Laughs nervously as a red mark is starting to show on her forehead-

Kuro: Onto further business, The Princess and The Prince is a story created by Joci, no ideas are to be taken, especially Crys and I, we are her own characters. She doesn't own the Tsubasa cast either. We're also dedicating this chapter to a friend who is losing the girl of his life.

Joci: I'm so sorry guys, I really didn't mean for it to me this way. Jo, I only wanted to tell you I was concerned, sure I was mad a bit, but after I thought it threw, I realized Aj was telling the truth. Please, I didn't mean for it to be like this, you got to believe me, I'm you're best friend Jo, I was concerned for you like any friend should. And Aj, I'm sorry I told her, I should have encouraged you to tell her, but Aubry saying what she said last period made me continue thinking about it, 'Is he really cheating on Jo?' All that stuff, so I'm sorry I doubted you. Please, forgive me, both of you. You don't even have to review this chapter if you want. Just, enjoy it.

Crys: It'll be okay. –Pats Joci's back as she laid her head back onto the desk-

Kuro: Please enjoy this chapter, of the Princess and the Prince

Chapter 14

Japan

"Oh no." Said Tomoyo.

"Mother! Was that thunder?" He asked.

"Yes, it looks like something happened on the mountain path heading toward Seresu. Crystal my have used her magic for some reason." She said and looked back toward the mountains.

'Crystal!' "No! I'm going to Seresu." He said.

"What, but Kuro, you can't." Said Tomoyo turning toward her son and walked up to him. "I know you have feelings for her, but her guards can take care of her. You're to wait till your farther comes home." She said.

"But mom-"

"No buts, if you leave you'll be grounded once the guards find you." She said.

He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "Mother, what if, what if she dies…" He said.

"She wont, she's from Seresu, they're not killed easily." She said but looked down at Kuro as she saw a trail of tears run down his cheek, with his eyes covered by his hair. "Kuro."

"Mother, I don't know what I'd do, if she died… I love her… I love her mother!" He said and looked up at her. "If she dies, I don't know what I'd do. Please, let me ride to Seresu!" He said.

"Kuro…" She whispered.

"Please mother, please." He said.

She sighed and hugged him, "I understand." She said. "You may go to Seresu." She said letting him go.

"Thank you mother, thank you!" He said and hugged her. "I'll return within the week, if not you can send some men out." He said and got out of her arms, "Thank you again mother!" He said and ran toward the stable.

He pre-paired his horse shadow and walked him out of the stables and saw his mother holding a black outfit. "I'm all set." He said.

"I see, take these." She said and handed him black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. Black gloves and a cloak. "It's quite cold in Seresu. These will keep you warm." She said.

"Thank you mother." He said and hugged her. "I'll come back soon." He said and walked back into the stables to change. He walked out in his new outfit and back over to her. "I'll send a message to you when I arrive and say how long my stay will be." He said.

"Alright, I expect you home within two weeks, got it." She said.

"I understand mother." He said and tightened the straps on the saddle and his sword. He got on Shadow and stormed out of the palace and down the streets of Japan and out of the city.

Kuro came to a stop in the road to see a crater. "This is where the thunder hit." He looked around and saw the blood stained on the road. "Come on Shadow, we have to continue onto Seresu." He said and they trotted away down the mountain path.

It got dark and he could see his breath. "It must get dark quicker up here because it's located more north." He said and looked a head and saw something moving. "Come Shadow, let's see what it is." He said and he went faster but slowed down when he saw the scene. In the path lay the two guards that took Crystal.

He got off Shadow and ran over toward the guards, "Are you alright, say something." He said and removed the helms of the female guard, "Say something, please." He said.

"My, lady, I failed you." She whispered as she died.

"Ah, Crystal, where is she, where is she!" He yelled.

"My lady, she fled, when she had the chance, we told her too." Said the other guard who tried to sit up.

"Don't move, you're badly wounded." He said.

"It's alright, my time is up anyway." He said. "My lady, made it to town." He said then looked up at the sky, then droplets of rain dripped on his armor, "My lady, thank you for the rain, your tears have reached us." He whispered and fell back on the path and died.

"No! Where is she, where is Seresu." He said.

"You there! Who are you!" Called a solider who ran this way.

Kuro stood and the guard stopped in front of him. "Your no more than a mer boy! Explain yourself!" He said.

"I come to Seresu on the account I was worried for her highness Crystal." He said.

"Your name sir." He said.

"Prince Kuro of Japan." He said.

The guard looked at him then saw the emblem, "That's the emblem of Queen Tomoyo… Come with me, the city is this way." He said and started to walk back toward the city.

Kuro took Shadow's reigns and walked him the rest of the way to Seresu. They walked down the path as other soldiers ran out with medical supplies. They entered the city and continued down the streets and stopped at the steps of the castle. "You may leave your horse, he will be led to the stables." Said the guard.

Kuro patted Shadow and let the reigns go and followed the guard up the steps into the castle.

Crys: That's all for now, sorry.

Joci: I don't even want to say anything now, sorry to all you other reviews.

Crys: It'll be okay. –pats back-

Kuro: Thank you for reading, we'd like 3-5 reviews please, to please both Joci and Crystal, both seem under the weather today.

Crystal: Just because you're not all sensitive like in the story like I am all the time doesn't mean you feel bad all the time.

Kuro: Just saying it to make ya happy, that's all.

Joci: It's late, I got no hockey this weekend, thank goodness, but now my plans are ruined, they probably wont want to got to the movies, the mall, or the book store with me now, waa!!!

Crys: No, it'll be okay, don't cry.

Joci: -whips eyes- I totally ruined the relation ship between my friend, and my best friend, how can I not cry! Ugh! –Runs upstairs to her bedroom-

Crys: This is going to be a long night.

Kuro: Not really. Well, thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Crystal: Remember, more reviews, less time to update. Later for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Joci: -Asleep by the computer- 

Crys: She's so exhausted.

Kuro: That's what it looks like, come on, let's finish this quickly then.

Crys: Yes. We'd like to thank you readers for reading our story so far, and adding us to your favs list and alert list. It has made us so happy.

Kuro: This story is Joci's own creation, with the use of some characters and counties names owned by CLAMP, Only Crys and I are her own creations, please do not steal her ideas, thank you.

Crys: And now, please enjoy this added chapter of The Princess and the Prince. –Bows-

Chapter 15

Crystal's room

Fai gently brushed his fingers threw his daughters hair as she slept, but stopped and stood leaving the room. He closed the door silently as he walked out and walked down the hallway. He looked out the windows as he passed, "It seems that her magic is controlling the rain." He said.

"My lord!" Said a woman.

"Yes, Meroko." He said.

"Takuto has returned with the news, and he's brought a visitor." She said.

"I see, where are they?" He asked.

"By the stairs." She said.

"Alright, thank you Meroko, you may go." He said and continued down the hallway as she bowed and continued the other direction.

He walked to the stairs and saw Takuto with a young boy. "My lord." He bowed, "I bring news of the battle." He said.

"Yes?" He said and walked down the stairs. He stood in front of him.

"Joseph and Josephine were killed in battle sir, saving your daughter." He said.

"I see, and the army?" He asked.

"Gone sir, I suspect they left once they killed them." He said.

"I see." He said and looked over at the boy and smiled. "My, you sure do resemble your farther." He smiled.

"Uh, thank you, lord Flowright." He bowed. "I can see where Crystal gets hers." He smiled.

He laughed, "Why thank you." He said. "I'm Lord Flowright of Seresu, but you may call me Fai." He said.

"Thank you Fai." He bowed, "I am Prince Kuro Moon, I came to see Crystal." He said.

"I'm afraid she is asleep at the moment." Said Fai. "Please join me for a walk." He said.

"Alright." Said Kuro.

"Takuto, your dismissed." Said Fai and walked with Kuro down the hallways. "So, you came to see my daughter?" Asked Fai after a while.

"Yes Fai, I wanted to know if she was alright." He said.

"I see." Said Fai and looked down at him, "so Kuro, tell me. What is your real reason for coming all the way to Seresu?" He asked.

"I was afraid, that she died when I saw the thunder from the mountain path." He said.

"I see. You do understand that when your farther finds out you left your mother, right after an injury he's going to get mad." Said Fai stopping in front of a window looking out at the rain.

"Yea, I know he'll get mad." Said Kuro.

"Hum." Said Fai and looked back up at the rain.

"Um, Fai." Said Kuro.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Dose it, always rain here in Seresu?" He asked.

"No, this is the first time it's rained." Said Fai smiling, "Crystal, is a special one."

"How so?" Asked Kuro.

"She was born to have strong magic, even if she is to be a healer like normal Seresu civilians. She will surpass in magic, even my own. She will start a new generation of magicians of both male and females, slowly of course. You see, she's connected with nature since her mother's spirit is in the earth. Her magic comes from nature, and her mother. If the land is hurt, she'll hurt." Said Fai looking at the sun as the rained stopped. "And when the land is full of life, so shall she." He said.

"She, she's in pain right now?" He asked. "I guess that explains why her head hurt last night." He said.

"Her head hurt?" Asked Fai looking down at him.

"Yes, she said it was like a throbbing pain." Said Kuro.

"I see, she must have felt the earth cry then." Said Fai and turned from the window continuing down the hallway and Kuro followed him. "So Kuro, tell me, how is your mother doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. She was so happy when Crystal was going to stay with us, she wished she had a daughter like her." Said Kuro.

"As always." Smiled Fai. "Did you know, you were a twin?" Asked Fai.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"Well, you were a twin, and you were the first one born. Next would have been your sister, but she was so week, she didn't survive the night. Your mother was always upset that her child died, but she never showed it, she only talked with my wife about it." He said.

"That's why mom was so happy to hangout with Crystal." Said Kuro.

"I suppose, she still sounds like the saw Tomoyo I remember." Smiled Fai.

"Yea." Said Kuro.

"My lord." Said a woman with long pink hair running down the hallway with Takuto behind her.

"Meroko, Takuto, what is it?" He asked.

"My lady, my lady is gone." Said Meroko out of breath.

"She jumped from the window into the tree and ran down the streets, we don't know where she is." Said Takuto. "My lord, there is a prediction of a blizzard within the hour. If she's in it, she'll freeze to death." He said.

"Send the guards out, have them talk to the people and gather helpers to look. She couldn't have gotten far." He said and started to hurry back down the hallway.

"Right." Said Takuto and ran off.

"Meroko, have my horse ready." He said.

"Yes my lord." She said and ran off.

"Fai." Said Kuro.

"I can't believe she'd jump from her room, that's on the second floor, last time she did that she nearly broke an arm." He grunted. "She probably ran toward the battle field out of town." He said.

"Where is that?" Asked Kuro.

"Outside of town on the frozen lake." He said. "Why?" He asked.

"I'll get her." He said and ran a head and out of the castle.

"Kuro, you can't go after her, the blizzard will be here any moment." Said Fai.

"I don't care, she saved me, so I'll save her." He said and got on Shadow and stormed out of the town and back on the path. 'Crystal, I'll find you, and tell you my feelings, just be safe.'

Crystal

'Mother, mother!' "Mother, where are you, mother." I said as I limped threw the snow hill. I got to the top and looked down at the lake. There in the snow was blood stained snow mixed in ice. "Mother, this is too painful." I said and grabbed my chest. I walked down the hill and threw the blood stained snow onto the bloody ice. "Mother, why dose it hurt, mo- Cough, cough, cough, mother." I whispered grabbing my throat. "Why dose this hurt mother, why!" I cried kneeling on the ice and pounded my fists on it.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see the mysterious army surrounding me. They took a step forward, before they started to run at me. "No!!" I yelled and felt the ice around me start to break. Before I knew it, I sat on a broken piece of ice and some of the army fell into the water, while others stood on there own ice. I tried to balance myself, but being on a large piece of ice with some of the members of the army was hard, since they still came for me. "No, stay away!" I cried.

One of the mysterious army grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Ahh! Let me go!" I cried. He squeezed harder, "Ah!!" I yelled and I could hear it echo in the valley.

Crys: -Acquired Silence-

Joci: I see you read the chap without me.

Crys: You're going to kill me?! –Clings to Joci-

Joci: Uh, I can't say I am or not, it'll ruin the chapters to come.

Crys: -Cries-

Kuro: I'm sure it'll all be good, Joci's got 21 chapters prepped already.

Joci: Whose to say she's in them?

Kuro: Oh….

Joci: Well, thank you for reading, but I can't answer any more of your questions unless you'd like to spoil it for yourselves.

Kuro: Please leave a review, and you may ask questions there. Joci will send you a personal reply.

Crys: So, till then, we'll be seeing you.


End file.
